


Fire and Ice

by starfleetblues



Series: jimsbones' Tumblr Prompt Fills [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, marvel crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this anonymous Tumblr prompt: st!au where Jim and Kirk are superheroes who begin being at odds with each other (I imagine Jim would be Human Torch style hero and Bones could be Iceman maybe) but the threat of a major villain coming to attack their city looms and they have to team up to take him down. They become closer through this until one day Jim decides to turn up the heat and creates a steamy experience for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> It's not exactly what was requested but it's close... SUPERHERO AUS UGH THEY ARE SO BEAUT

Jim Kirk was the hottest person in Chicago. Literally- he could light himself on fire just by thinking about it. Previously a part of the group called 1701, with his brother, Sam (Mr. Enterprise, who was essentially elastic and could stretch and twist in inhuman ways), his sister-in-law, Carol (the Invisible Woman) who was the scientific genius of the group, and Sam’s best friend Montgomery Scott (the Engineer, who could become a powerful hulking menace in mere seconds). Jim called himself the Human Torch as a joke at first, but the name ended up sticking. 

He had moved to Chicago to get away from the crowd of New York, where he had gone when Sam left for college. Now that he was 21, he was ready to be on his own, and had left without so much as a second word to Sam. Chicago was comfortable, lots of crime to keep him busy but not enough that he didn’t even have time to think.

That all changed when he got a call from the one person he swore he’d never work with again after the last time they met.

"Hello?"

"Kirk? It’s McCoy. I hate sayin’ this probably about as much as you hate hearin’ it, but I need your help."

Jim scoffed and lazily lit a small flame and watched it dance across his fingers. “The great Leonard McCoy needs my help? Whatever could possibly be so challenging that he’d call me?”

Leonard sighed. “Look, the X-Men have disbanded again, Logan ain’t answering anything, and the Professor is off who knows where. You’re the only one I can ask. Nyota Uhura has got my mother, and you know I can’t win against her. I need you.”

Jim grabbed a bag and started packing. Despite his dislike of the icy Georgian, they shared a mutual hatred of Nyota Uhura and her allies, and Jim would do anything to take her out. And none of Jim’s fingers were actually lost last time they worked together, just mildly frostbitten for a few days and it took him a week to regain flame power in that hand. “Just tell me where and I’ll get on a plane. Uhura is going down.” 

"Our old house in Atlanta," Leonard said quietly. "I’ll meet you at the airport."

Jim tossed his suit into the top of the duffel bag and ran out the door, catching the first taxi and promising a bonus if he could get to O’Hare in under twenty minutes.

——

The two heroes unconsciously positioned themselves back to back as Nyota presented herself in diamond form, Jim providing enough heat to make her wary of approaching and Leonard occasionally turning chunks of the ground to ice in hopes of causing her to slip.

When she finally did, Jim tackled her and Leonard placed a hand on her chest, encasing her entire lower body in ice just as she reverted to human form. 

Retrieving Eleanora was simple enough after that, Jim reminding Nyota that the only one who could free her was him. 

He held his hand up for a high five when they were leaving, and Leonard shook his head. “No need for you to melt my bones, kid.

"Aw, come on!" Jim protested. "I can control it, you know. Plus, you’re the one who froze my hand in New York!"

Leonard halfheartedly slapped the hand, and Jim smiled. Leonard never realized how happy Jim looked when he actually smiled, or the fact that his eyes were uncannily ice blue. Or the fact that Jim was actually really attractive. No, Leonard told himself. He wasn’t going to love his polar opposite, no matter how well they had worked together, especially because Jim didn’t even feel the same way.

"Hey, the next flight back to Chicago isn’t for a couple of hours, so do you want to go get a bite?" Leonard heard Jim ask, and he found himself nodding as his mother slept in the backseat.

"Sure, kid." And leaned over to gently press his lips to Jim’s, surprised to find the blond return the kiss just as tenderly.

"We’re fire and ice, Bones," Jim said slowly. "You sure you can handle this?"

"Never been sure about takin’ on anything, Jimmy. That’s the way our lives work."

"Touche," Jim whispered, kissing Leonard again.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhura is Emma Frost here, if you couldn't figure out. I drew from both the Iceman's background with the X-Men and the Human Torch's with the Fantastic Four a little too heavily probably, but whatever.


End file.
